Through Natsu's eyes (Fairy Tail ending 15)
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Looking at the ending with Natsu POV and he sings the song which he still can't figure out where he heard it before. So review and enjoy with my version of ending 15. Just like before others the necklace, tattoo and the encounter :)


**Hello I know I should be working on other stories but I wanted to posted this because the ending was so cute. So I thought since everyone was creating Lucy's POV I created my view of Natsu singing the song and seeing his POV of meeting Lucy. Hope you guys enjoy, but sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. Them NaLu feels huh :) I love NaLu and the moments in the opening and ending! Btw I was inspired by BlackLynx17 Fairy Tail Ending 15 and didn't try to copy her story just thought of Natsu's POV since everyone was making their own Lucy POV. Just to make things clear for you readers.**

* * *

**Natsu POV:**

I was waiting by the beach for her to show up and hoped that we at least hold a conversation with each other this time. I gazed at the waves crashing against the rocks and hummed a tune in my head.

_Beep! Beep!_

I picked up my phone from out of my pocket to see that I got new message.

_Hey Flame Brain, you coming over to the pub? –Gray_

_Nope waiting for Lisanna by the beach. We're supposed to be going on our date today Ice Princess. – Me_

_Alright, have fun. Text me if you want to hang out later. - Gray_

_Will do. – Me_

I placed my phone beside me and grabbed some sand in my hands. I looked up the clouds to see a shape of Happy, Lily, and Carla's head which amused me. I hummed that song once more and remember the song.

"I, too, have somebody that's on my mind, and I have told you this many times as well. But around these days, we no longer interact with one another." I sang as I heard my phone interrupt me once more. I looked at the screen to see it say a new text and I picked it up.

_Hey sorry I can't make it. Let's try next time, okay. – Lis_

I stared at the message and pursued my lips in a grimace. I thought for a moment and got up to dust myself. I sighed in disappointment and walked up the path that lead me to the forest. When I was walking, I thought I glimpsed blonde hair blowing in the wind near the edge of the cliff. I turned to see that there was no one standing there. I walked through the woods enjoying the sound of the leaves crunching on this summer day. I heard my stomach begin to grumble as I stopped and sang low in my breath.

"The sound of the summer rain that began to fall, and the sound of stepping on fallen leaves," I smiled as I dashed to the nearest café. I ran past a girl with blonde hair looking down and stopped to look at her. My breath holds as she turned this way to catch me, staring at her. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to feel as if they can see through my soul. I tilted my head and walked up to her closer as she blinks and notices me coming.

"It was you who were listening to it besides me," I continued the song and felt my cheeks flush.

"Huh?" She stared at me in confusion as I turned to answer her.

"Sorry it was a song that's been stuck in my head. I just don't know where it came from," I admitted shyly as she smiled. Her smiled made me warm inside and I fought the urge to let my cheeks betray me.

"Can you sing it for me, then?" She asked shyly as I nodded and was about to sing when my stomach protested. We both looked at each other and laughed. I somehow felt better than before when I heard her laugh.

"I'll take that as a no. Come on I think there's a café nearby," I answered as she giggles in amusement. I smiled and grabbed her hand to start dragging her away and saw her blush that made me feel really happy for some reason. As we got near the café, we decided to eat outside.

"Oh table for you two lovely couple?" asked the waitress as we both looked down to see are hands entwined and let go quickly. I scratched my head in embarrassment as she placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. When we sat down I got to hear a lot of the things she loves especially about her mother and stars. I listened with full attention of everything about her, not looking around absentmindedly.

"So what do you like?" She grins as I smiled back to think of what I like.

"Well, I like anything that has to do with dragons and eating a lot of food if you can see. I also like having my friends hanging out with me and my cat Happy," I replied as she her eyes sparkled with interest.

"I love hearing about dragons in stories especially the ones with a love story. Hey you never got to sing for me?" she pouted as I chuckled at her cute face.

"Alright fine, but I still don't know where I got the song from_. I, too, have somebody that's on my mind, and I have told you this many times as well. But around these days, we no longer interact with one another. The sound of the summer rain that began to fall, and the sound of stepping on fallen leaves, it was you who were listening to it besides me. In my mind I hope that you, he, me, and she. All of us will be able to laugh with each other even more._" I sang as she closed her eyes and shook her head slowly in her palms with rhythm of the song.

"That was really beautiful and funny compared to how we met in the woods," She smiled gently as he phone rang of an incoming text message. She looked down and frown a little as I guessed it was her time to leave. My spirits seemed to sink a little at the thought of her leaving me now.

"If you have to go, then its fine," I spoke sadly as she turned to give a look of uncertainty. She looked down for a minute and turned to me with a smile.

"It's not important anyway. Oh I just noticed that we didn't introduce each other I'm-"my phone beeped of an incoming text message and I looked at her in apology. I saw that the message was from Lisanna and looked over my shoulder to see her staring at the sea.

_Hey I'm sorry about not making it up early. Let's go to the beach now or catch a movie. Where are you? – Lis_

I glanced back at the blonde girl in front of me and quickly text her back.

_I'm sorry but this isn't working out for us. I hope you can understand and we can still be simply good friends. -Me_

"Was it important?" she asked in worry as I shook my head.

"Not really. Where were we?" I look up to see her sigh in relief.

"I was saying my name is Lucy and yours?" she smiled happily as I smiled back.

"Natsu just like the summer," I bemused as she laughed.

"Wow aren't we both lucky to have met in the summer? For some reason I feel like I've see you before," she replies in thought.

"Yeah, I have that feeling too, Luce. Hey that's an awesome tattoo you have there," I thought as I saw the lovely shade of pink in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I think it's a fairy," she grinned as I pulled out my necklace to show her.

"I got this from my little sister and thought it was pretty cool," I showed my silver fairy necklace.

"Looks like we have similar taste Natsu," she giggles as I chuckled. We continued the entire day talking and agreed tomorrow to meet up for lunch.

_I had a great day with you –Luce_

_Me too. Is it alright that I bring my little sister tomorrow since my parents are out of town tomorrow. –Me_

_Sure I can't wait to hear embarrassing stories about you from her. XD Just kidding but I do want to know where she got that necklace? –Luce_

_Very funny. I'm glad that we are friends __J__-Me_

_Me too, Summer. See you tomorrow –Luce_

_See you tomorrow Lucky-Me_


End file.
